Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electronic device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a graphene electronic device and a method of fabricating the same.
Graphene a substance composed of pure carbon, with atoms two-dimensionally arranged in a regular hexagonal pattern similar to graphite. Graphene can be obtained from graphite crystals, for example, using an adhesive tape (e.g., a scotch tape). Graphene exhibits excellent electric characteristics, such as high conductivity of 1×10−6 Ωcm and high electron mobility, as well as excellent material characteristics, such as a large surface area of 2650 m2/g, that is larger than two times that of active carbon, a high elasticity modulus of 1 TPa, and high chemical stability. In addition, after seeing the recent report about graphene as an antibacterial material, graphene is in the spotlight. In this sense, there are many researches to use graphene in fields of display, lithium-ion cell, capacitor electrode, Environmental Filter, and biotechnology.